User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake PlayStation Smash Bros Article
Sony Playstation Smash Bros. (abbreviated '''PSSB')'' was originally a fan game idea created by LeeHatake93 before leaks of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale/Title Fight began to surface. As with PSASBR, it is a crossover of many Sony and third party series and would have been released for PlayStation 3, PSP, and PlayStation Vita. Story Not much was known at the time, but the story would begin with a dimensional force bringing forth warriors from many universes (i.e. inFamous, God of War, Jak and Daxter, Uncharted, etc) to face an unknown entity that seems to be an amalgam of each universe. Gameplay The gameplay would have been highly similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Each character is given four special attacks and one ultimate attack known as a Final Smash. Various items from each game series appear during battle for characters to use, and some items, in similar fashion to Brawl's Assist Trophies, can call forth support characters from each dimension to help during battle. (i.e. Cole's phone would call Zeke Dunbar or a Fortune City radio would commission an air strike) ''The PlayStation 3 version would also be similar to ''Brawl ''as it utilizes three methods of play: Dualshock 3/SIXAXIS controller, the Move controller, and can also link to a PSP/Vita for remote play. Playable Characters Original Roster *Cole MacGrath *Evil Cole *Kessler *Alden Tate *Kuo/Nix ''(A two-in-one character, switchable via a special) *Kratos *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jak *Ashelin Praxis *Baron Praxis *Young Jak & Daxter *Nathan Drake *Zoran Lazarevic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Ratchet *Clank *Sly Cooper *Sweet Tooth *Nathan Hale *Sackboy *Naruto Uzumaki *Dante *Cloud *Sephiroth *Sora *Riku *Chuck Greene *Son Goku *Solid Snake *Raiden *Leon S. Kennedy *Sheva Alomar *Albert Wesker *Algol *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Lars Alexandersson *Jin Kazama *Siegfried *Nightmare *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *PS Home Avatar *Starkiller* *Isaac Clarke* *John Marston* *Cole MacGrath (Vampire)* An asterisk (*) indicates that the character would be available as DLC (downloadable content) Additional Roster (PSASBR Add-ons) *Spike *Big Daddy *PaRappa the Rapper *Fat Princess *Colonel Radec *Heihachi Mishima *Toro Inoue *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Nariko *Kat & Dusty *Emmett Graves *Zeus Alternate Costumes Moved to: Costume Ideas. Assist Characters Non-playable characters that will appear to help the player out randomly or if called on by an item, similar to the Assist Trophies featured in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Sev (Killzone) *Helghast Soldier *Zeke Dunbar *Sasha *Hades *Silver, Knuckles, or Tails (Varies each time) *Keira *Torn & Sig *Victor Sullivan, Chloe Frazer, or Elena Fisher (Varies each time) *Eddy Raja, Harry Flynn, or Katherine Marlowe (Varies each time) *Angela Cross *Bentley *Calypso *Chimera Hybrid *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Lightning (Final Fantasy) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Frank West *Grey Fox (Metal Gear) *Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, or Chris Redfield *Nemesis T-Type *Maxi, Tira, or Astaroth *Johnny Cage, Raiden, or Liu Kang *Kazuya Mishima *Aku Aku *Malefor *Sackboy Variants (LittleBigPlanet) *Vegeta, Gohan, or Gotenks (DBZ) *Bulma *Sasuke Uchiha or Madara (Naruto) *Zangetsu (Bleach) *Juno Eclipse* *Darth Vader or Rahm Kota (Force Unleashed)* *Jack Marston (Red Dead Redemption)* *Niko Bellic or Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto)* Stages *Empire City: Ground Zero *Alden's Tower *Zeke's Roof *The Ice Tower *New Marais: Cathedral *Challenge of the Gods *Olympus *Shambahla *Lazarevic's Train *Iram of the Pillars (Atlantis of the Sands) *Haven City *Kras City Raceway *Sandover Village *Gol and Maia's Citadel *Darkwater Cove *Nefarious' Ice World *Mylon *Dimitri's Nightclub *Blackfield Asylum *Midtown *Shadow Moses Island *Area 51 *Zanzibar Fortress *Twilight Town *Moon *Cave *Final Dungeon *Fort Anchorage *Mitis Forest *Arena *Volcano *Fortune City: Royal Flush Plaza *Raccoon City: Umbrella Corp. *PSP *Dreamscape *Mishima State *Lightning Storm *Tower of Remembrance: Degradation *Green Hill Zone *Kami's Lookout *Hueco Mundo: Las Noches *The Final Valley *Dr Cortex's Lab *Mountain of Malefor *The Hub (PlayStation Home) *Imperial Star Destroyer* *The Solar Array* *New Marais (Pyre Night)* *Mason's Bridge (Red Dead Redemption)* Menus Title Screen: Press Start Main Menu: 'Party:' *Battle- Fight a free battle with up to 4 players. *Final Form Battle- Fight in certain characters' Final transformations from the start! *Settings- Customize battle settings 'Solo:' *Arcade- Fight random enemies until you clear the arcade *Practice- Practice with each character to learn their movesets. *Boss Battles- Fight the boss characters from Adventure Mode (Clear AM to unlock) *All-Star- Fight against every character is succession. (Clear AM to unlock) *Adventure Mode: Dimensional Evolution- Play through a story mode that intertwines every character. *Events- Play through special events dealing with each characters' pasts. 'PlayStation Network:' *Play matches online and download special expansion characters, materpieces, and more. 'Collection: ' *Figures- View models of each character and learn of their backstories. *Cinema- View full replays of your battles, enabling a free-roaming camera that allows you to save snapshots to your PlayStation 3's HDD, and PSP or Vita's memory card. *Masterpieces- Play demos of the games from PlayStation's past. 'Options: ' *Adjust screen size, controls, and other game settings. 'Data: ' *Movies- View Adventure Mode movies, the game's intro, and trailers *Records- See the records you've obtained. *Sound Test- Listen to the music and BGMs. Masterpieces Just like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this game would include masterpieces, playable demos of the games from which each fighter originates from. Unlike in Brawl, however, the demos aren't limited by time and can be played as long as the player wants as in the demos available from the PlayStation Store. *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''God of War'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Twisted Metal (Original)'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 7'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed*'' *''Dead Space 2*'' *''Red Dead Redemption''* 'Additional Masterpieces (PSASBR Add-Ons)'' *''Tekken '5 *''BioShock'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Fat Princess'' *''Killzone 2'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Ape Escape'' *''MediEvil'' *''Doko Demo Issyo'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Gravity Rush'' *''Starhawk'' Trivia *As an easter egg, this game would make several references to Super Smash Bros Brawl through Solid Snake's codec messages. *I made up this game in the summer of 2011. Category:Blog posts